


[Podfic] Social Studies

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Series: Life Lessons [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Can be read as stand alone, Dick is a sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Getting Together, Humor, Jason's Insecurities, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Ironically, the moment Dick realised that Tim Drake and Jason Todd were in love was when he was being spitroasted between them.It would take a lot of work and careful planning to make it all work out. Both Tim and Jason were stubborn in their own way, and Dick would have to approach the issue with caution and great care.When this was all over, they would thank him for it.





	[Podfic] Social Studies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Social Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284169) by [Rednight_Hunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednight_Hunter/pseuds/Rednight_Hunter). 



> So, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed listening to these stories as much as I enjoyed recording them.  
> Please leave kudos and comments for Rednight_Hunter cause they did an amazing job writing this.  
> Also, I apologize for my butchery of Alfred's and Damian's accents in this chapter, my mouth was being uncooperative.

[Social Studies](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12EXRxNEx8NZP6FgRHSWnEanbrF3UcxCs)


End file.
